Growing up
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Hope one-shot while growing up Hope questions about her mom, and every few years she asks her dad about her. We dint want to put this in the oneshot collection since it's only one chapter with hope at differnt ages.


Getting older

Hello, this is our our second RH fic! This will be a one shot that goes thru different points in Hopes life when she's curious about her mom, aka, the pysco chick who got the death penalty and had Hope in a prison.

Age: 5

Hope was thinking about her mom when the bus dropped her off at her house, she quickly ran off the bus and into her house where her father was waiting for her. It was the first day of school and Hope and one question on her mind.

"Hey Hope, how was your first day?" Jimmy asked his daughter, enveloping her into a hug.

"It was fine." she replied, Jimmy knew that tone, everything was not fine, Jimmy bent down to eye level and spoke, "Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I got made fun of because I didn't have a mommy." she said.

FLASHBACK!

"Okay, why don't we introduce ourselves, how about you sweetie, tell us your name and about your family." the teacher said looking at Hope.

Hope stood up, "My name is Princess Beyoncé Chance, but you can call me Hope,I live with my daddy, grandpa, grandma, and my maw maw, which is what i call my great-great grandma." Hope said.

"What about your Mommy?" asked a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I don't have a mommy." Hope said, looking confusingly at the girl, the closest thing she had to a mommy was her daddy's girlfriend, Sabrina.

"Don't be silly, everyones got a mommy." the blonde girl pestered. "I have a mommy."

"Well my mommy isn't here." Hope said again, wondering why she had to repeat this to the girl.

"Are you really a princess?" asked the same girl. Hope was getting mad, this girl asked a lot of questions.

"No, that's the name I was born with." Hope said.

The teacher spoke, "Okay, um why don't you introduce yourself?" she asked a brown haired boy with green eyes.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh Hope," Jimmy said enveloping her into another hug.

"Daddy, do I have a mommy?" she asked, her big brown orbs staring intently at him. Jimmy chewed his lip.

"You do, it's complicated Hope, she can't care for you, so I took you in because you needed a stable home." Jimmy said after a while.

"Oh, okay." Hope said.

"I'll tell you more about her when you get older." Jimmy said Hope nodded.

Age: 7

Hope walked over to her father's fiancé, Sabrina. "Sabrina, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Of course Hope, let's go to the back." she said, taking Hope's hand and led her to the back of the store. They sat down in two chairs facing each other. "So what's up Hope?" Sabrina asked the young girl.

"I was wondering, since you're marrying daddy, will you become my mom?" Sabrina bit her lip, she knew Hope would ask this, Jimmy and her had discussed it, and since she was the guardian of Hope if anything were to happen to Jimmy, they decided that Hope could call Sabrina mom.

"Yes, I would become your mom." Sabrina said.

"And I can call you mommy?" Hope asked.

"Of course Hope," Sabrina replied looking at her daughter-to-be.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked looking at Sabrina with her big brown eyes.

"Of course sweetie." Sabrina replied.

"Did you know my real mom?" she asked, she couldn't get anything more out of her Dad since what he told him when she was five.

"No, I didn't, i didn't even know your dad until you were around seven months old." Sabrina replied, just then Jimmy came in.

"There you are Hope, hey Sabrina," he said kissing Sabrina on the cheek and messing up Hope's hair. "I'm getting ready to leave Sabrina, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he said, smiling.

"Yea see you tomorrow Jimmy, bye Hope." Sabrina said, giving Hope a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mommy." Sabrina and Jimmy exchanged a brief look, and nodded, they would tell her when the time was right.

Age: 13

The house was quiet as Virginia, Burt, Jimmy, Sabrina, Maw Maw, and a four-year old Samantha Chance walked into Hope's bedroom. After Jimmy and Sabrina got married, they moved into the house that Sabrina's parents had bought then. Hope had her own room. A year later they had a daughter named Samantha, or Sammy for short.

Sabrina nodded to Samantha, who ran to Hope's bed. She climbed on it and started jumping up and down.

"Wake up Hope!" she screamed, her sister groaned and burrowed her face into the pillow, murmuring.

"Sammy, it's Saturday, go wake up mom and dad." she said groggily.

Burt spoke, "Hey-Hey Jimmy, she's just like you, never could wake up, remember what I used to do to you." Jimmy began laughing but stopped suddenly.

"Hope get up, you don't want to be waken up by grandpa!" but he spoke too late for Burt had pulled out a water gun and sprayed it at Hope and Sam, who shrieked.

"GRANDPA!" the two sisters screamed while everyone was laughing.

Jimmy walked over to her, "Happy birthday Hope," he said engulfing her in a hug, which she returned.

"Thanks dad. Hey, what did Grandpa do to wake you up?" Hope asked, curious.

The group laughed and Jimmy shook his head, "He would pour hot coffee on me." he replied, which started Hope laughing.

Maw Maw spoke, "Happy Birthday Virginia, you look so different, what did you do to your hair? And Virginia I don't approve of Burt, he looks way to old!" she turned to Sabrina, "Now Delilah, I hope you can knock some sense into your cousin." she murmured.

"Maw Maw," Virginia started, "She's not Virginia, I am, that is my grand-daughter, the person who just hugged her is her father, my son Jimmy. And that's not Delilah, that's my daughter-in-law, Sabrina."

"Oh I know that, happy birthday Delilah," Maw Maw said to Hope and walked out of the room. There was a shout, "THIS ISNT MY HOUSE!"

"Okay! Hope get dressed! We'll be down stairs waiting for you." Virginia said, and the Chances rab out of the room to go get Maw Maw.

"Daddy," Hope said as her father was about to exit the room. Jimmy gave Sabrina a look and she nodded. Jimmy walked over to Hope, and sat on her bed.

"Yea Hope?" he asked.

"What happened to my real mom? I know you said that she couldn't care for me, but I never saw her, and I want answers dad." she said, looking straight at him with her brown eyes pleading.

Jimmy sighed. "Hope, the reason why your here is because your mom is dead, she died when you were seven months old."

Hope tilted her head, "How'd she die?" she asked, hoping she didn't cross any boundaries.

Jimmy sighed, "Hope-" he began but was interuppted when there was a loud bang, Virginia yelled.

"Maw Maw! Don't do that. Jimmy! A little help here please!" She shouted.

"Coming mom!" Jimmy shouted, and ran out of the room.

Hope sighed in frustration, she was sure she was never going to get an answer.

Age: 18

"Dad." Hope said walking into her dad's room. He looked up.

"Yea Hope?" he asked.

"I want to know about my mom, how you two met and everything, how she died. And no beating around the bush, I'm 18, a legal adult, I have a right to know this." Hope said crossing her arms.

Jimmy sighed, she was right she had a right to know. "Sit down Hope, it's a long story." Jimmy said Hope walked over and sat on a chair facing her father.

"I didn't know your mom for a while, grandma told me to go out to the store to get bubblegum ice cream, on my way back, I ran into your mom, Lucy, who was running away from this guy. At that time I though I saved her, and we had sex..." he looked at his daughter who looked shifted uneasily, besides, no teenager wanted to hear the words "We(meaning me and your mom) had sex." coming out of their fathers mouth, he continued. "The next morning, we found out she was a wanted serial killer, since she would kill her boyfriends. Grandma knocked her out with a TV and then one day, eight months after her arrest I was called into the prison where she told me she was pregnant with you. After she was executed I got full custody of you, I changed your name from Princess Beyoncé to Hope, and thats where we find ourselves today." Jimmy finished his story looking at his daughter. Just then Sam called from the kitchen.

"HOPE! LUKE IS HERE!" she shouted, Luke was Hope's boyfriend. Hope shook her head, and responded.

"Be down in a bit Sammy!" she yelled. She turn towards Jimmy. "Thanks daddy, for everything." she said, hugging her father, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and ran out of the room to meet up with her boyfriend.

Jimmy sighed, rubbing his temples, Sabrina walked through the door and placed her hands on Jimmy's shoulders, he looked up and smiled.

"Does she know?" she asked him, Jimmy nodded his head.

"She's gonna be fine Jimmy." Sabrina told her husband.

"I know.." Jimmy sighed.

And cut! So what did you think? Tell us in a review pretty please! Anyone guess how we got Samantha's name? Here's a hint SAbrina+jiMMY=SAMMY! Haha so like review! 


End file.
